Late Nights
by CSIBeauty
Summary: Emma starts spending late nights at the station to catch up on paperwork, but not much work ends up getting done when Hook shows up. Now her late nights at the station end up turning into something else and she's not sure she wants that to end. Smut fic. AU, Pretty PWP


**A/N: Another Smut fic. Pretty PWP. So if you don't like smut, then this is not the fic for you. Fair warning. This is planned to be multi-chapter, but I am working on like 5 things at the same time, so who knows when I can get another chapter up. Enjoy.**

_Chapter 1: A Surprise Visit_

It was the third night in a row that Emma had spent this late at the station. David had left an hour ago and told her not to spend too much extra time there. However, Emma preferred to keep herself busy with her work. Now that Neal was back in town she wanted every excuse she could find to stay away from him. That included trying to get all the paperwork done at the station and it really wasn't a lie. Emma hadn't spent enough time back to actually get into the paperwork that David didn't know what to do with. Now it just continued to pile up and she needed to stay late if she was ever going to see the top of her desk again.

Emma sighed as she stared at the several piles of paperwork. She really had no idea where she was supposed to start with this. Paperwork really wasn't her favorite part of the job, but if she didn't do it than nobody would. She looked up at the clock on the wall. 9:30. It was already late, but she was determined to get through some of this paperwork before heading home. Without any more hesitation she picked up the first few pieces of paper and got to work.

The next time Emma looked up at the clock it was midnight. She could hardly believe that she had spent so much time there, but she did put a good dent in the paperwork that was sitting in front of her. Still there was quite a bit more to go through at she figured she should just keep going while she was ahead. She turned around to grab another cup of coffee, but was surprised to find Killian standing in the doorway when she turned around.

"Hook?" Emma asked, so surprised she nearly dropped her coffee. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't kind of late to be at work, love?" he asked instead of answering her question.

"I had some paperwork I had to finish," she answered, moving the rest of the paperwork to a back table so her desk would be clear for work tomorrow. At this point she decided it would be best to head back home.

"So important that it couldn't wait?" he asked, walking further into the room. "Or perhaps you are avoiding someone."

"I'm not avoiding anyone, Hook," Emma lied. She really didn't want to have this conversation and especially not with him.

"Ah, so the man that broke your heart is not in town now," Killian replied. "And you're not spending all of your free time here to avoid talking to him."

Emma should have known he would be able to read her so well. He always managed to know things about her that nobody else did despite the fact that she never told him anything. It was true that she was trying to avoid Neal. He wanted to talk to Emma about Henry and the fact that he wanted to be in both of their lives again. She never wanted to see him again and now she found herself working every night until midnight to avoid him. Even though she hated admitting it him being here, in her town, hurt. Everything he did to her and the pain she felt then came rushing back and she hated feeling that weak again. A tear made its way down her cheek and she turned away from Hook not wanting him to see her cry.

"Emma?" He said, coming around to face her. He wiped the tear from her cheek. "Don't cry, lass. A man like that isn't worth it."

"How would you know?" Emma asked.

"I've met men like him before," he replied. "Too much like his father. A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. He didn't fight for you, so he doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone who knows you're worth the fight. Someone who sees how beautiful, smart, and strong you truly are."

The way he was looking at her right now caused her to shudder. No one had ever talked about her like that. She reached her hand up to stroke his cheek and he flinched slightly at her touch. Then without another thought her lips were on his. Emma had no idea what possessed her to do it. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't had much sleep the past few days or that she was emotionally drained from Neal being in town again. Either way she was kissing him and something about that felt right.

The kiss was soft and hesitant and it didn't take long before Killian was kissing her back. He moved his hand up to tangle in her blonde tresses as his hook rested at her waist. There was no telling what was going on in her head at the moment, but right now he just wanted this to last. He had imagined kissing Emma many times, but nothing compared to what it really felt like. The feel of her lips against his was almost all consuming and he didn't think he could go back to the way things were before now.

Emma should have known that once she kissed him, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She could feel a need for him building up inside her as she turned her head to deepen the kiss. Her hands made their way to the lapels of his coat as she attempted to pull him closer. The kiss began to turn hungrier and Emma knew eventually she would need to pull away to catch her breath. The thought of stopping this before it went any further had crossed her mind, but quickly left when he pulled her flush against him. With that she pushed his coat off of his shoulders and pulled away from his lips, to catch her breath, before trailing a line of kisses down his jaw and neck.

"Emma," Killian whispered closing his eyes as he let the sensations of her lips on his skin wash over him. He shoved her jacket off her shoulders as he backed her up against the nearby desk capturing her lips with his once again. Her hand moved to the nape of his neck and he groaned at the feel of her threading her fingers through his hair. When she began to unbuckle his shirt he stopped her. "Emma, are you sure about this?"

The question surprised her. She never thought he would actually question that this was what she wanted, but it was. She leaned up and kissed him again. "Yes, Killian," she whispered against his lips. "I know what I want. Right now, I want _you_."

At those words, Killian growled and pulled her back into a forceful kiss. He trailed his hand down her arm and across her stomach before lifting the shirt up to expose her pale skin. Emma continued her work on the buckles at the front of his shirt as he quickly pulled her top up and over her head, tossing it to the corner. He smoothed his hand over her now exposed skin, trailing his fingers down her rib cage reveling in the shiver she gave at his touch. He pulled away from her lips to take in the sight of the woman standing in front of him.

The way he looked at her sent a shiver down her spine as she finally worked him out of his own shirt, running her hands down his chest and torso before hooking her fingers into the top of his pants and jerking him forward. He gasped at the action and began to leave open mouthed kisses down her neck and chest. Emma let out a soft moan at the sensation of his lips on her skin before unhooking her bra and tossing in in the corner with her shirt. She pulled him back to her lips as she began to work on the laces at the front of his pants, undoing them quickly and pushing them to the floor. She wrapped her hand around him and began to move it up and down at a slow pace.

"Gods, Emma," Killian groaned, pulling away from her lips and resting his head on her shoulder. He managed to come back to himself enough to unbutton her jeans and pulled them and her underwear off in one motion. She kicked them to the side as he lifted her up to sit on the side of the desk, ignoring the pens and pencils that now littered the floor. He aligned himself to enter her, searching her eyes for any sign that this wasn't what she wanted.

Emma noticed the uncertainty in his eyes and leaned up to brush her lips against his. "Please, Killian," she whispered as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I need you."

Without another thought he thrust into her, groaning at the feeling of him inside her. When Emma began to rock her hips against his he began to move at a slow pace. He tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her lips to his keeping the slow teasing pace up, not wanting to rush anything. Killian moved from her lips leaving a line of wet kisses from her jaw to her neck, stopping to suck lightly on her pulse point. He rested his hand and hook at her waist as he began to increase the rhythm of his thrusts.

Emma let out a strangled moan and began to rock her hips against his more insistently. She could feel her release starting to build and she wondered why she had fought this for so long. Killian shifted his hips and started moving a little faster causing Emma to scream when he hit just the right spot. Emma reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him into a searing kiss in an attempt to stifle her cries of pleasure. She could feel her orgasm approaching quickly and by Killian's increasingly erratic thrusts he was close too.

Killian could feel how close she was as her muscles began to clench around him and he refused to let go until she did. He moved his hand in between them and began to rub his thumb roughly over the bundle of nerves above where they were connected. She screamed his name as she began to spasm around him falling over the edge. He followed right after her, stilling his hips and holding onto her tightly.

Emma could feel her body trembling as she clung to him, attempting to come back to herself. She closed her eyes attempted to regain control of her breathing as her heart was hammering in her chest. At first she thought she would likely regret this in the moments after, but was surprised when she didn't. Killian slowly pulled out of her and she gasped at the action before attempting to stand on her feet without his support.

"You're going to pretend this didn't happen," It was a statement not a question. Emma noted the almost hurt tone in his voice as he began to gather his clothes together.

She put her hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her. "No," she replied. "But I don't want anyone in town to know it happened."

He gave her a small smile and leaned in to brush his lips against hers lightly. "I can work with that."

They both got dressed quickly. Though it was unlikely anyone would wander into the sheriff's station at this time of night, they were not exactly quiet and she didn't want anyone coming to investigate what all the noise was. When Emma turned around Killian was standing right in front of her with a smirk on his face. He pulled her to him and she didn't bother resisting.

"What?" Emma asked, moving her hands up to rest on his chest.

"Where exactly does this leave us?" he asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, wondering how she became so breathless all of a sudden.

"Then let me ask you this, love," Killian replied. "Was this a onetime thing?"

Emma bit her bottom lip. "No," she answered simply with a small smile.

He grinned leaning in to kiss her softly. "Then I guess we will figure out the rest along the way."


End file.
